A Brumby's Dream
by Dunnywater
Summary: A chestnut stallion must learn what is wrong and what is right when trying to win a beautiful gold yearling filly from a controlling bay stallion. Warning: kind of corny.


A/N: I wrote this story for a school English class to show what being 'True Blue' is all about. I decided no; I'm not going to tell mine with humans as the main characters, but horses. My teacher liked it so much she, embarrassingly, is going to put it in the school newsletter. Though if my class hasn't worked out yet that I love horses; they're pretty slow.

I got 88% out of a possible 100% for this story while the class average was early to mid 70%s. I hope you like this.

Based of Elyne Mitchell's 'The Silver Brumby'. Her books are like the Bible, Koran, etc to me. :)

This story is dedicated to the brumbies of my country. I'll provide a link on my profile page to a petition which I hope you can sign to help save the horses I love and have obsessed over since being very little.

* * *

A Brumby's Dream

The water gurgled as it was greedily swallowed. The green grass rustled as it was ripped from the soft grey clay of the creek bank; where the water ran below. The creek bank was punctured with hoof marks. The owners of those hoof marks, the two year old chestnut stallion, tracked. He was following a mysterious herd of brumbies.

From beyond Mt. Kosciusko, the stallion's dull red hide mingled with the grey green of his surroundings and he was swallowed up; not to be seen. His gentle brown eyes gazed upon those grazing, until finally resting upon a yearling filly; she was of gold, save her white socks. She danced nimbly. The young stallion crept downwards closer. Once at the creek, he trotted over to extend his nose. She didn't return the affection; and her father noticed. The great mountainous bay leader materialised behind him. Blows began to rain upon him; he ran!

***

The pink sky brought fresh breath; the young chestnut tried again, but to no avail as he retreated, dripping with defeat.

***

In the early hours of the third day, the chestnut had a plan: lure the bay away and creep back. Entice the filly and escape with her.

***

On the fourth day, the bay was already gone, the chestnut decided to have a try. Head, tail and legs lifted into a smooth velvet trot, he glided over the snow grass while his hide shone copper. One thousand eyes turned watching as he approached the filly. Her ears turned flat while she snorted a warning. He danced. She turned and kicked her powerful white hind legs into his chest and whinnied shrilly. The bay burst through nearby red gums and reared, screaming a stallions' cry. He pivoted and sent kicks into the chestnut's chest, neck and head.

Breathless, the chestnut stumbled in escape but wasn't quick enough as the thunderstorm started again. Mares nipped him when he came near their foals. After a chase, the bay gave one more warning nip then left his younger opponent: spent, sad, stiff, stupid.

***

On the eighth day, the stiffness was gone. The young brumby finally realised that he couldn't steal; and there was one other way that a stallion could win his filly. He rolled in sand to ease his body of the last of the aches. This same act turned him from dull copper to brilliant red. Satisfied he went searching.

He successfully tracked the bay to his creek, stood above it and let out a stallions' cry. A cry was returned. He descended, as it was unfair for him to be above the bay. This fight would be fair. This fight would be upfront and honest.

The two met, sniffed and sized each other up. Then charged! The chestnut was a roaring lion as hooves flew. Once both had received blows; the bay bowed. He was still fit and of breath but the chestnut understood; it all had been a show. The bay was old and a younger one was bound to steal his daughter when he was weaker. So instead of being won by just anyone; the chestnut had proven himself worthy of protecting her.

As the mighty chestnut stallion brumby extended his red nose to the graceful white socked, gold filly; he knew he'd done the right thing.

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to Zack of the Support who created a section from my request. Thank you Zack!

I hope you noticed the significant of the horses' coat colours! That makes this a prequel, I guess, to Elyne's fantastic series!


End file.
